This is a joint proposal to use computational procedures to determine how a polypeptide chain folds up into the native structure of a protein. Advantage will be taken of recent advances in computer hardware (in parallel and array digital processing) to develop an inexpensive dedicated computer facility to carry out thse computations. Recent advances in the conformational analysis of proteins make such computations feasible at this time. The necessary hardware, and associated software, will be assembled and developed. The computational procedures will be tested on bovine pancreatic trypsin inhibitor as an example - and then applied to proteins of unknown three-dimensional structure.